Among Roses and Lilies
by Kackie
Summary: Takao smelled something sweet, it smelled like roses and several types of lilies, or so he would he would guess. [Shounenai][Kaitaka][Fluff]


A/N: Man, I haven't been creative in AGES. Or... at least it feels like it. The past three and a half weeks as been me being sick and very unmotivated to write. I haven't even done any silly in the bleach serie RTO... man, I'm not really on the best creative thing ever... but I did something.This is partly dedicated to **Rachika** (here on because she asked me ages ago to try and write fluff... so I did... you be the judges, I'm not gonna sit here and bash myself like I usually do, I'm too tired, too sick and too hungry to care enough to do it.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade... njet, non, no, nej, ie... not mine, not now, not ever. Så lämna mig ifred!  
The poem in the end was written by Sanna Gustavsson... she takes no responsability (and niether do I) if you hate it.

It was a really warm day in Bay City, one of those days when you just wanna lie down in the shades and die. At least that's how Kinomiya Takao felt as he swept the floor of the dojo in which he, his grandfather and his boyfriend Kai lived. It was unholy warm outside, and doing housework really wasn't what he wanted to do. He'd rather spend some quality time with Kai… maybe go swimming or something, but noooo, Kai had disappeared somewhere, his grandfather was away with his poker buddies leaving him with the cleaning.

He sighed and leaned heavily against the broom and looked around the room, finally done. With a sigh or relief he made his way to the closet, where the cleaning supplies were kept, and put the broom inside of it. Then he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ah, the cold that radiated from it was like heaven and Takao let out another sigh of relief.

There, inside of the cool refrigerator, a holy sight could be seen, Ice Tea. Takao took the bottle and started to drink it while closing the door to the fridge. Then he made his way out to the backyard and lay down in the grass. He closed his eyes and simply lay there listening to the sound of the wind playing with the leaves on the tree branches.

Takao felt a shadow fall over his face, what the? He cracked one eye open and was met with the sight of Kai leaning over him with a slightly darker sky as a background. When had it gotten darker? He must've fallen asleep right then and there on the lawn. He yawned and sat up.

"Kai… where have you been all day? I've missed you!" Takao whined and pouted at his boyfriend. Kai didn't say anything, but a small secretive smile was on his lips. Takao blinked his blue eyes once, then twice, and then a third time. Kai simply pulled him up to his feet and pulled him back against the other's strong chest. Takao closed his eyes and sighed, completely content in the other man's embrace.

Suddenly, he felt a smooth fabric close over his eyes and being tied in the back of his head. A surprised "Wha-?" was all that managed to escape his lips before Kai's finger was gently placed over his lips, successfully silencing him.

Kai led him somewhere, Takao couldn't even guess where. All he knew was that he trusted the other not to make him fall over or walk into something. For he did trust the other, he loved him, and he had trusted that man with his heart a long time ago.

Suddenly, Kai stopped. Takao smelled something sweet, it smelled like roses and several types of lilies, or so he would guess. Kai led him down a small slope and then pushed him down to sit. Takao realised that it was a blanket on the ground, and before he knew it, Kai removed the blindfold.

Takao gasped, he was sitting on the slope where they first met, the sun was setting making the water glitter and the sky shimmer in several different shades of orange, yellow and red. Then he noted that around him, lilies and roses were spread out and next to him, Kai was seated, with that same mysterious smile, the red eyes shimmering in the light.

Takao realized that organizing this must've taken all day, so that's why Kai hadn't been at home. He'd been working to give Takao such a beautiful surprise all day, even though he didn't want to, he still felt tears starting to form in his eyes. This had to be one of the most beautiful moments in his life, and he was spending it with the one he loved the most.

And then, Kai handed him a note, and Takao read the poem on it carefully and slowly, tears finally leaving his big blue eyes. And then, Kai was down on one knee and pulled up a little velvet box, he opened it. In it, a small silver ring with a blue stone glittered in the rays of the setting sun. And his mouth opened and he whispered; "Kinomiya Takao, will you marry me?"

Takao couldn't speak anymore; his hand was covering his mouth muffling small sobs and hiccup-like sounds. Tears were flowing out of his eyes and he nodded his head furiously. He knew Kai waited for a oral answer, but it was hard to give him one.

After a couple of seconds he managed to say; "Yes… yes… yes I will…" Before he become nothing more than a sobbing heap clutching Kai's shoulder trying desperately to calm down, this happiness, it was too much for him to handle. He'd never felt anything like this before.

When Kai carefully put the ring on Takao's finger, Takao could see that even he, the ice prince Hiwatari as some called him, had tears in his eyes, and a small, but still the happiest smile Takao had ever seen in his life, on his pale lips. They didn't say anything, they just held each other.

The poem:

_When I say I love you  
I mean that I will always be there  
I will always pick you up when you fall  
And I will always kiss all of your tears away_

_When I say I love you  
I mean that I will keep you safe  
Safe in the sanctuary in the pure of my heart  
Safely wrapped up in my arms held tightly against my chest_

_When I say I love you  
I mean that I will always guard you  
I will be your very own loving guardian angel  
Keeping you forever safe and surrounded by my wings_

_When I say I love you  
I mean that I give myself to you  
Everything that I am,  
Everything that I will ever be  
My heart  
My soul  
My dreams  
They all belong to you_

_When I say I love you  
I mean it with every part of my being  
Even in the deepest part of my heart  
And the darkest part of my mind_

_When I say I love you  
I mean now and forever…_

**Owari**

A/N: yep.. that's it. no more... I probably suck ASS at fluff, so sue me. I don't give a damn. At least I tried, don't hate me for it. And the poem was still written by Sanna Gustavsson.


End file.
